Black Roses
by The Lady Massacre
Summary: When you are sad and no one knows it, I'll send you black roses.


Title: Black Roses

Author: Lady Massacre (cryangelictears on Lj)

Claim: Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi

Theme: #38, Sing me a song (songfic of your choice)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies.

Part of the 50 shinobi theme challenge

Summery: When you are sad and no one knows it, I'll send you black roses. ItaSaku AU Non-Massacre

* * *

_Life is like a boat in the bottle  
Try to sail, You can't with no air  
Day by day it only gets harder  
Try to scream but nobody cares  
Through the glass you see the same faces  
Hear the voices play fade a drum  
When your life's a boat in a bottle  
You're surrounded, drifting alone_

_Don't leave me now  
Stay another day  
With me_

_When you're sad, and no-one knows it  
I'll send you black roses  
When your heart's dark and frozen  
I'll send you black roses_

_Far away we wait for each other  
I'm still on that road to nowhere  
Kiss yourself for me in the mirror  
Tie a black rose into your hair_

_Don't lose your faith  
Share another night  
With me_

_When you're sad and no-one knows it  
I'll send you black roses  
When your heart's dark and frozen  
I'll send you black roses_

_Ten Black roses  
Ten Black roses_

_Life is like a boat in the bottle  
Try to sail, you can't with no air  
Day by day it only gets harder  
Try to scream but nobody cares_

_When you're sad, and no-one knows it  
I'll send you black roses  
When your heart's dark and frozen  
I'll send you black Roses_

_Ten black roses_

* * *

No one really knew who Sakura liked. But the fact that she liked some one in Konoha was blatantly obvious. Often, you would find her staring up into the air, not noticing anything around her, with a pen and her little notebook beside her. In that notebook, as Ino had later found out, was full of poems for the guy she liked. As Valentine's day drew closer, Ino was irking to find out who the myster man was.

But Sakura would not budge. She refused to tell her best friend, because, let's face it, Ino is the biggest gossip in Konoha. She would make sure everyone knew.

"Oh please forehead? At least tell me if you are giving him a Valentine!" Ino begged. Sakura smiled at her best friend but shook her head. They were on their regular lunch-dates at a small cafe TenTen's parents owned. Ino huffed, sulking as she looked out the window.

"So, do you think Shiki is going to propose?" Sakura asked Ino, changing the subject. Ino's eyes lit up, and she babbled on and on about previous events.

-

After her dinner date with Chouji, Sakura walked alone in Konoha. It was late, very late. Choji had eaten ten plates of barbaque ribs, and it took hours for them to cook each one. She didn't mind though, Chouji was a good friend of hers.

Sighing, she walked toward training ground five, specifically designed for Tsunade and herself. It was a large, spacious land that could easily be put back together by an earth jutsu if broken apart by the tempermental women. It was her favorite place to stop and think, about anything. It was quiet, peacefull, and still. She loved the place. But as soon as she arrived, she knew she was not alone. Uchiha Itachi, clad in a bloody Anbu uniform, leaned against a large oak tree. At first, she was hesitant, but then her medical senses kicked in and pushed rational thinking aside.

"Uchiha-san, are you hurt? Is this your blood?" Sakura asked firmly. She had treated Uchiha Itachi many times, and knew it was rare for him to get badly injured. But no matter, he was still human, and could very well be harmed. Itachi did nothing but st there with his eyes closed, breathing in deeply. Sakura noticed a slight movement of his head, indicating his answer was 'no'.

"Who's?"

Sometimes, Itachi's calm and stoic nature irked her to no end. But in times like these, she was glad he was calm. It made her job a bit easier.

"Shisui."

"Is he dead, or alive." he answered that question immediately.

"Dead." He had faltered, almost choked on his own words. Shisui Uchiha was dead, and Itachi was hurt. Sakura fell down on one knee. Shisui. Shisui has always been a good friend. He had flirted and teased her, picking on her for her fiesty nature and oddly colored hair. Despite his irritating remarks, she could always look forward to his cheery nature on gloomy days.

And now he was gone.

"On a mission... Itachi..." she did not use his surname by mistake. Her breath hitched as he looked at her with cold eyes, but she never broke his gaze. After a few minutes, he closed his eyes again. She did not know what to do. She knew she should not give him any pity, as this was Uchiha Itachi. He would not accept it.

She knew Itachi only by observations. She never ever talked to him, she felt inferior to the Anbu Black Op. But she admired him, and he was the one she always wrote about in her notebook. She felt like a fan girl again, admiring some one from a distance, but never truly having the guts to speak to him. But she was silent about her admirations. No one knew of her feelings, and she was glad.

"How long have you been out here?" she askes.

It takes a couple of minutes, but he does reply.

"A day."

"I'm sorry." she whispers, before leaveing. Itachi neither notices, nor cares.

-

She did not truly know how Itachi felt. Shisui was his best friend, and has been there for him since childhood. Sakura has only known him for a month, since Sasuke's wedding. But they had become close friends, and she felt sad. But Itachi... Itachi must feel horrible. Shisui had died on a mission, and iTachi could do nothing to stop it from happening, but she knew he would have if he had the chance.

It's been a week, and Itachi's mood has changed. Everyone noticed. Even Sasuke. He had taken on more missions, and kept himself busy with anything to keep Shisui off of his mind. They assumed it was to keep busy. But Sakura knew he was mourning his friend. No one really knew it though. Sighing, Sakura entered the Yamanaka flowershop on Februrary 14th.

"Ino, would you happen to have black roses?"

-

What a strange gift. Itachi had recieved the bouquet of black roses amongst the piles of red, pink and yellow roses, and the mountains of chocolate that he had refused to touch. He was intrigued. Who would give him this? And why? Itachi stared at the ten roses, a red ribbon tying them together, on his desk. Now, what to do with them? As he contempulated this, Itachi noticed a small note on the inside.

_When you are sad and no one knows it, I'll send you black roses._

Happy Valentine's Day! It's 11:23 where I am at so ha!!!

* * *


End file.
